On ne se rend compte de l'importance d'une chose que lorsqu'on la perd
by manelaise
Summary: Un monde de loups-garou. Où les Alphas sont au pouvoir, les Omégas au bas de la hiérarchie. Quand une décision emmène à des sentiments. /!\ #MM #Lemon #Mpreg* #HappyEnd! #1er chapitre un peu violent mais ça s'adoucit. Sterek (Stiles Bottom) Peter/Stiles (Stiles Bottom) Correction terminé.
1. Chapiter 1

**/!\** Ce premier chapitre est assez hardcore, mais la suite sera plus douce et romantique.

Un **grand Merci** à**_ Njut-Gadji _**pour ses corrections, passez voir ses fic, elles valent le détour ^^

**Bonne lecture** et comme Njut le dis si bien _**"Vive les lemons!"**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Deux corps entrelacés, chauds, en sueurs et essoufflés. Des gémissements lubriques et des grognements de satisfaction, des cris se font parfois entendre ainsi que des soupires de bien-être. Deux corps bien habitués à être tous deux imbriqués. Qui se connaisse tellement bien qu'il ne faut que très peu de temps pour que la passion soit forte. Les mouvements ralentissaient.

« Mmm … Derek j-j'aime tellement quand tu te verrouille en moi... C'est tellement bon, ça-ça bloque tout ton sperme en moi, ah ah …

-Franchement, tu m'excite encore plus quand tu parle, comme une petite pute lubrique, t'es _ma_ pute lubrique préférée, je peux te l'assurer. Comment fais-tu pour être toujours aussi serré, alors qu'il y a eu tellement de queues en toi et moi qui me suis tant de fois noué en toi. Tu es si serré que je pourrais jouir juste en te pénétrant. Tu vois comme mon corps reconnaît toute ta valeur, mon pénis s'élargit pour t'honorer de mes enfants, un jour tu tomberas enceint.

-Oh oui Derek, je veux tes enfants, je veux t'honorer aussi en te donnant des enfants. Tu sais comme j'aime tant quand tu reste en moi.

- Stiles, Stiles, Stiles … Essayes-tu de m'exciter encore ? Tu veux que je te remplisse encore même si je suis noué en toi. T'es une petite garce vraiment, épuisant et bandant.

-Oui Derek je suis ta pute, j'aime quand tu me sali de ton sperme. J'aime être souillé surtout par toi.

-T'entends quoi par là ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis sale c'est toi, ce sont les autres qui te baisent qui sont sales. Pas moi, moi je suis parfait, c'est toi qui me souille avec ton cul souillé. Tu veux peut-être que je me retire maintenant mais tu vas avoir mal.

-Non restes ! Et tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu me traites toujours de pute, que je suis sale et tout, mais si t'es pas content t'as qu'a aussi arrêté de vouloir me baiser. On le fait presque tout les jours, voir plusieurs fois par jour, je suis épuisé tu sais. Je suis peut-être habitué de me faire enculer mais ce n'est pas mon choix, ok ?! Ce soir je dois voir ton oncle et demain Jackson, il a demandé ma présence à ses côtés demain après midi et demain soir.

-Ta gueule, Stiles ! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas me parler des autres quand je suis avec toi ou en toi ! Tu me fais débander là !

-Si tu n'es pas content que je me fasse prendre par d'autres hommes, tu n'a qu'a me déclarer en tant qu'amant officiel, comme ça tu serras le seul à profiter de moi, et ça ne me gênera pas.

-Tu te fou de moi ou quoi ? On en a déjà parlé, tu n'es qu'un Oméga, tu ne vaux rien. Tu veux aussi qu'on se marie. Je suis un Alpha, seul un Bêta ou un autre Alpha peut-être mon amant officiel.

-Tu es bien le seul de cet avis, parc...

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on ta dis ?

-J'ai eu des propositions pour être amant officiel ou même trois demande en mariage. Mais j'attends pour savoir ce que tu veux.

- … qui … ?! Tu me fais débander. »

En se retirant Derek blessa Stiles qui lâcha un puissant cri, tandis que son sang commença à couler. Ses larmes aussi, de mal ou de tristesse ? Derek était très énervé, regardant les couleurs blanches et rouges glissant sur les cuisses du jeune homme.

« Habilles toi et casse toi ! … Dépêche toi tu n'as qu'une minute.

-T'es vraiment con ! Je-je te haie !

-Tu sais quoi je m'en fou, royalement je suis roi du plus grand royaume qui existe, j'ai tout ce que je veux, je suis un Alpha. Et toi ? Tu n'es qu'un Oméga, qu'une petite pute, qui écarte les cuisses pour se faire baiser pour rester dans le château.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la petite pute, elle va se marier et tu sais quoi encore elle va devenir ta tante. Et tu n'aura plus jamais accès à ce cul, si serré que tu aimes tant, je ne crirai plus pour toi et je porterai les enfants de ton oncle.

- Casse-toi de suite ! »

Stiles sortit de la chambre qu'il aimait tant fréquenter, les larmes pleins le visage, et le cœur en miette. Pendant ce temps Derek était assis sur le lit, son rythme cardiaque était fort, ses yeux révulsés, les doigts dans les cheveux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa semence mélangée au sang de Stiles. Il était tellement en colère mais pourquoi ? Car Stiles l'avait défié ou bien parce que Stiles a décidé pour eux ? Il n'en savait rien…mais il était si énervé qu'il cassa tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, des vases, des miroirs, des meubles si chères cassés, brisés.

* * *

Au repas Derek était en bout de table, son oncle à sa gauche, Jackson à sa droite, Stiles était à côté de son oncle et les autres nobles et courtisans qui vivaient au château. C'était légèrement tendu, plusieurs conversations étaient engagées, Stiles discutait avec Danny et Isaac, il avait retrouvé son sourire, Danny à côté de lui touchait ses doigts. Derek lui fulminait de le voir sourire aux autres et de voir la main de Danny toucher celle de Stiles. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Le dessert à peine servi, Peter, l'oncle de Derek se leva. Stiles retira ses doigts de l'emprise de Danny et se tourna vers Peter en souriant. Derek après avoir vu la scène sourit intérieurement mais eu un pincement au cœur, il leva la tête vers son oncle.

« J'ai une annonce à vous faire ! Je vais me marier !

-Félicitation Peter ! Toute la table était souriante et heureuse.

-Qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda Isaac.

-Avec la personne qui est et qui m'est la plus précieuse. Je sais que vous allez tous m'en vouloir, je m'en excuse d'avance. Messieurs, je vous présente mon futur et radieux époux, Stiles. Lève-toi mon ange.

-Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas nous le prendre. S'offusqua Jackson. C'est pour ça que tu as refusé ma demande ? T'aurais dû me dire que tu voulais te marier, je t'aurais tout donné.

-Désolé à tous ceux qui avaient espéré l'avoir, ça fait déjà quelques années que j'avais déjà commencé à le courtiser, et il a enfin cédé, pour faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes. »

Sur ces mots, Peter pris la main de Stiles pour la baiser, tous le monde allait de bon train pour parler des futures noces, avec un petit arrière-goût amer, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient plus profiter des bonnes œuvres de Stiles. Mais ils étaient quand même assez heureux, heureux de voir un des sourires, qui leurs sont si cher sur le visage de leur ange. Mais un tableau noir se montra, Derek s'était raclé la gorge, tout le monde se tût, Stiles perdit son sourire, mais était toujours debout au côté de Peter.

« Je suis contre cette union, tu ne m'as rien demandé avant Peter. Tu aurais dût m'en parler !

-Pourquoi mon cher neveu ? Stiles n'est qu'un Oméga, il n'est rien. Et je suis un Alpha assez grand et indépendant, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

-Tu ne peux pas te marier avec lui, tu es un Alpha. Je ne tolérerai pas un tel mariage ici!

-Excuse moi, je fais encore ce que je veux. Lui reconnaît ma valeur, et écoute mes peines et mes tristesses. Il me réconforte dans mes mauvais moments et me rends heureux dès qu'il sourit.

-Ta valeur, tu sais qu'elle est ta valeur à ses yeux, c'est juste ta putain de queue qu'il veut dans son cul. Ce n'est qu'une pute qui quémande une queue pour être baisé comme une chienne.

-Ta gueule Derek ! Comment oses-tu parler de moi comme ça ! Comment oses-tu ! Je sais très bien que tu es un puissant Alpha et moi qu'une pute Oméga mais grâce à lui, je vais pouvoir enfin me ranger et avoir ce que je veux. Lui n'est pas un con et un enfoiré comme toi. Que tu sois pour ou contre ce mariage nous est égal, nous allons nous marier et si tu es contre nous partirons. Même si tu veux nous bannir nous l'accepterons et partirons. »

Sur ses mots Stiles s'était retiré sans un signe de tête pour les autres convives qui étaient silencieux mais qui avaient très bien suivi la conversation. Peter lui avait fait un signe à tous et s'était retiré pour rejoindre son futur époux. Personne ne bougeait, Derek lui était furieux et avait un sentiment de vide, les yeux rouges. Il se leva cinq minutes après, il partit dans son salon privé. Le souffle très fort, son rythme cardiaque n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Et à l'instar dans sa chambre il se mit à tout casser. Il pensait, pensait tellement qu'il avait envie de vomir. Il avait pris une bouteille, puis plusieurs suivirent.

Stiles lui était dans les bras de Peter énervé contre cet « enfoiré » qui l'avait insulté et sali. Peter l'avait réconforté en lui disant que malgré son passé Stiles était une très bonne personne, personne ne niera cela car il était toujours là pour aider les gens, les écouter. Il était toujours là pour aider tout le monde (sans faveurs sexuelles). Ils décidèrent de faire leurs bagages demain pour partir le surlendemain. Stiles s'endormit dans les bras de Peter.

* * *

Réveillé par les rayons du soleil Stiles ouvrit les yeux constatant qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il s'habilla et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il y avait seulement Peter, Danny et Isaac, au début s'était silencieux, puis tout le monde se détendit et ils parlèrent joyeusement. Dans l'après midi Peter se dirigea dans le salon de Derek pour lui faire part de leurs décisions. Puis Peter rejoignit Stiles dans sa chambre, pour l'informer que Derek voulait le voir.

Stiles devant la salle souffla puis ouvra la salle et y pénétra, s'avança mais ne repéra pas Derek. Il sursauta en entendant la porte se fermer et se claver, se retournant il le vit. Ses yeux étaient cernés, et la salle sentait l'alcool, elle était sombre.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais m'honorer en portant mes chiots, tu m'avais dis que tu m'aimais et que tu voulais rester avec moi pour toujours.

-Tu me l'avais aussi promis, j'ai attendu pendant des années Derek. Mais tu n'es jamais venu, je suis alors parti sans toi. Je t'a...

-Je t'ai tout donné, je t'ai donnais un abri, je t'ai nourri, j'ai tout fait, je t'ai tout donné.

-Non c'est Peter qui m'a pris sous son aile quand je n'avais même pas 10 ans, c'est à lui que je dois tout ça, tu lui dois aussi ma présence. On lui doit tout, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté sa demande, je voulais le remercier et l'honorer pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

- Tais-toi ! Je parle, tu ne parles que si je t'y autorise, ok ?! JE SUIS TON ALPHA, ici JE SUIS LE MAITRE, je suis tout ici. Tout est à moi, tu es à moi, tu entends, TU ES A MOI ! Tu n'as pas le droit de donner à un autre ce que tu ne me donne pas. Je t'interdis de te marier, tu n'en a pas le droit, tu ne dois pas partir d'ici, je l'interdit aussi. Tu n'a pas le droit de t'éloigner de moi. Je suis le seul qui sais comment te faire jouir, je suis le seul qui te baise comme tu l'aime, je suis le seul qui ai le droit de te baiser, si tu dois devenir monogame, ce n'est que pour moi, et moi seul. Tu veux te marier et avoir des enfants c'est ça, je suis le seul qui peux te donner ça, je suis le seul qui y ais le droit de t'épouser. Maintenant tu te mari avec moi et tu reste ici. Tu porteras mes enfants et je serais le seul à te baiser et je ne mettrais ma queue que dans ton cul. Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux, et … et … tu restes avec moi …

-Tu t'entends Derek, tu es tellement pathétique, tu me fais pitié, tu as eu ta chance et tu l'as laissé passé, je te demandais juste d'être ton amant officiel. Je ne suis pas ton chien, j'en ai marre d'attendre, j'en ai marre de cette vie. Je t'aime, j'aime Danny, Isaac, Jackson et les autres, je vous aime tous et pas qu'au niveau sexuel. Mais j'en peux plus, j'ai 25 ans déjà, je couche avec tous le monde depuis plus de 13 ans, je suis fatigué, j'ai mal. Je veux juste me poser, avoir une vie plus stable. Tu sais ça fait du bien, franchement de voir comme tu es pathétique, m'a tu déjà demandé si j'allais bien, m'a tu déjà parlé plus de 4 heures d'affilés, sans parler de sexe ? Non. Seul Danny, Isaac et Peter l'on fait. Et s'il a fallut que je parte pour que tu reconnaisses ma valeur, ce que je suis pour toi, j'en suis très heureux. Cette conversation m'aurait rendu si heureux … _hier_ Derek, hier, mais au repas tu es allé trop loin, tu m'humilies quand on est seul mais là tu es allais trop loin Derek, hier tu as brisé tes seules chances, c'est fini. Maintenant je vais sortir, et dormir, demain matin avec Peter on va partir et on ne se reverra plus jamais, ou peut être pour de rare occasion. Mais c'est fini, au revoir Derek.

-Je ne t'ai pas dis de partir, tu dois encore m'obéir.

-Derek tu deviens lourd làààà...

-La ferme, tu m'entends tu ferme ta putain de gueule. Menaçait-il en jetant Stiles au sol.

-Fais pas de connerie, que tu vas regretter, tu...

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer. Tu veux partir, tu vas partir, mais je vais te baiser une dernière fois, je vais te baiser comme tu l'aime tant, même plus …

-Non Derek je tends pris ne le fais pas, ne fais pas ça, t'es un con mais pas un salop. Tu sais comme moi que tu le regretteras après. Je …

-Tu vois ce que tu me force à te faire, je ne veux pas mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Je ne peux pas.

-Derek … Non … Ha ha ha ha pas ça... Tu ne fais mal. Pleurait Stiles en sang.

-Putain... fais chier … tais toi... j'a-j'arrive pas à prendre du plaisir … fais chier … Tu vois je suis en train de te baiser mais je n'aime pas ça, chier … tu vois je me noue même pas en toi, alors que ça fait plus de 6 ans que je … fuck … que je me noue en toi, à chaque fois, je ne pourrais même pas te laisser des chiots... hahaha put...ain »

Derek continuait ses coups, ça faisait à peine deux minutes qu'il était sur Stiles, la porte s'ouvra brusquement, il se sentit tiré et balancé au loin. Stiles toujours allongé au sol, en larme, Peter le pris dans ses bras, lui mettant sa veste sur les épaules, il le souleva puis se dirigea vers leurs chambre. Derek ne se relevait pas Danny, Isaac et Jackson l'en empêchait, il tiquait des yeux, commençant à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, des larmes silencieuses coulées de ses yeux. La main sur sa bouche, « Merde … qu'est-qu'est ce que j'ai fait … merde … j'ai pas pus faire ça, non c'est impossible … je ne lui ai pas fais... j'ai pas fais ça... j'ai pas fais ça … je n'ai pas fais ça … je n'ai pas fais ça ... » Les trois Bêtas se détournèrent de lui, presque effrayé de voir leur Alpha dans cet état.

* * *

Stiles et Peter étaient partis, le soir même. Derek déjà brisé par ce qu'il avait fait, le fût encore plus quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus s'excuser auprès de Stiles. Auprès de l'homme … qu'il aimait... qu'il avait brisé.

Isaac et Danny leurs avaient rendu visite deux mois après leurs départs, leurs demandant de passer un message à Peter et Stiles, pour s'excuser de ses actes, qu'il était vraiment désolé et détruit. Lorsque qu'ils étaient revenus, il s'était précipité sur eux, avec une lettre de Stiles. Il était tellement soulagé, Stiles lui pardonné et ne lui en voulait pas, mettant tout à plat. Lui souhaitant d'être heureux… mais comment Derek aurait pût être heureux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Il se détestait tellement d'avoir était si con et avait considéré Stiles comme le sien, il s'était déjà rendu compte de ce que Stiles était pour lui quand ce dernier lui raconté ce qu'il faisait avec les autres hommes et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il n'aimait pas que Stiles couche avec d'autres hommes, il n'aimait pas le voir épuiser lorsqu'il avait vu plusieurs hommes avant d'être avec lui. Stiles avait été le seul pour qui il s'était verrouillé le seul et l'unique. Il aurait dût s'en rendre compte avant, avant de le perdre.

Ça faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Derek après un an avait croulé sous l'alcool et coucher avec autant de gars qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais ils n'étaient rien et ne valaient rien, il les renvoyait toujours dès leurs premières fois. Des fois même, il se demandait comment Stiles avait put être aussi serré après toutes ces années. Il ne s'était pas non plus verrouillé dans un de ces autre gars. Stiles était unique, il n'avait jamais trop pris le temps de lui parlait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble. Ils parlaient bien quand même beaucoup sur le sexe, et aussi ils parlaient souvent de Derek, de ses états d'âmes etc... Jamais il n'avait trop pris de temps pour Stiles, juste quand il était un peu fatigué et Derek s'inquiétait lorsque Stiles n'allait pas bien. Il aimait quand ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit de Derek, nu, à manger leurs petits déjeuners ou leurs dîners.

Oui Derek aimait ces moments pour lesquels il donnerait tout pour pouvoir les revivre. Il aimait tellement Stiles. Il chérissait chaque choses que Stiles lui avait donné, surtout un bracelet qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, Derek l'avait jamais aimé, il le trouvait moche et bas de gamme, de plus Stiles lui avait demandé de l'argent pour lui acheter…avant pour Derek ce n'était pas du tout un cadeau. Mais maintenant c'était son deuxième objet le plus précieux. Après c'était toutes les lettres que Stiles lui avait envoyé quand il était partit deux mois voir un cousin ou un qui était mort. A cette époque Derek était content mais sans plus de les recevoir mais aujourd'hui c'était un des biens les plus précieux. Celui qui avait la première place c'était celle qu'Isaac et Danny lui avait donné. Il l'aimait tellement, la lettre aujourd'hui était assez abîmé, l'écriture presque illisible mais il l'a connaissait par cœur.

Deux années insupportablement douloureuse, mais il était presque heureux de souffrir. Il était heureux de se rendre compte qu'il aimait quelqu'un. Il avait envoyé des lettres disant à Peter et Stiles qu'il était heureux de leur mariage, qu'il les aimait plus que tout et il leur avait dit que le château était à leur disposition lorsqu'ils voudraient revenir. Mais il n'y avait que des réponses négatives mais pleines de gratitudes. Ces lettres étaient seulement de Peter avec une phrase de Stiles le remerciant également. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne savait pas si Stiles avait eu des enfants, il ne savait rien. Pas de nouvelles, Isaac, Danny et les autres éludaient les questions, lorsqu'ils leurs rendaient rarement visite.

Mais lors de la troisième année Peter avait eu un grave accident de cheval, cela faisait déjà deux mois, Peter n'était pas bien et très faible, ils avaient alors accepté la proposition de Derek. Lui quand il avait lut la réponse avait pleuré de joie. Pendant trois ans, il désirait juste le revoir, juste lui parler et le prendre dans ses bras. Ressentir son odeur, qui avait disparu des pièces que son bien aimé fréquentait. Heureux, il avait fait abattre plusieurs pièces pour faire des appartements privés pour Stiles et Peter, trois grandes chambres (si jamais Stiles voulait une chambre à part et s'il y avait des enfants), un salon immense, une salle de lecture et deux grandes salles de bains.

* * *

Devant les marches du château, Derek et plusieurs personnes attendaient leur retour tant désiré. Stiles arrivait dans quelques minutes mais Peter arriverait uniquement demain, car il fallait faire doucement pour ne pas l'affaiblir. Lorsqu'ils virent le carrosse, sous la neige s'avancer vers eux, tous les cœurs accélèrent à l'unisson. Derek s'avançait, la respiration forte, les autres restèrent en haut des marches. La voiture s'arrêta en bas des marches, le cocher descendit et ouvrit la porte. Stiles y sorti, Derek les larmes aux yeux, se disait qu'il était encore plus beau qu'avant, son odeur si douce envahit ses narines, il ferma les yeux faisant couler une ou deux larmes.

Stiles lui sourit, et s'avança, il se précipita vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras, s'excusant, s'excusant, s'excusant et lui disant qu'il était heureux, tellement heureux qu'il soit là. Le reposant, Derek mit ses mains de part et d'autres du visage de Stiles, il était plus rond qu'avant mais toujours aussi lumineux et apaisant, il embrassa le front de Stiles puis le nez. Stiles sourit encore, soulagé de voir Derek et les autres, et de revenir chez lui. Il chassa les larmes du visage de Derek, et l'embrassa au nez. Et lui dit que tout était du passé et que tout irait bien maintenant.

Derek remarqua que le visage de Stiles n'était pas la seule chose ronde sur lui, Derek s'écarta un peu de lui pour mieux le voir, ses mâchoires se serraient mais il souriait quand même, « Tu es parfait, ça te vas très bien ». Stiles avait rougit, le remerciant. Il se tourna vers le carrosse pour y rentrer, Derek ne l'avait pas remarqué mais eu un pincement au cœur. Stiles faisait descendre un enfant brun aux yeux verts qui se précipita dans les jambes de Derek, non sans glissait sur la neige, une fois dans les bras de Derek, il commença un long monologue qui semblait avoir appris par cœur.

« Bonjour cousin Derek, moi c'est Aaron, je suis grand comme ça, c'est deux ans, je suis un grand garçon. Je suis heureux de te voir, je t'aime déjà beaucoup. Ton château est très beau, je suis content que tu nous invite à venir parce que papa il a très mal. Et maman est triste, mais nous a dit qu'ici c'était très bien, qu'il y avait des gens gentils. » Derek avait sourit le remerciant. Stiles pendant ce temps était descendu avec un enfant plus petit dans les bras.

« Derek ça c'est Black et il est grand comme ça, 10, mais pas 10 ans c'est moi le plus grand, lui il a 10 mois, il n'a même pas un an, c'est un bébé et je sais aussi qu'il est content d'être là, et y a aussi un autre bébé dans le ventre de maman, mais je ne sais pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille. Et-et il va sortir bientôt, moi il me tarde trop. Comme ça je serai encore plus grand. Et en plus ... »

-C'est bon Aaron, je pense que Derek a compris, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de vous présenter, c'est facile tu parle tellement.

-Ça tu le tiens de ta maman qui parle aussi beaucoup beaucoup.

-C'est gentil Derek, quel soutient.

-Aller rentrons, la neige commence à tomber de plus en plus vite.

-Bonne idée. »

* * *

Stiles suivait Derek, s'arrêtant pour prendre Danny, Isaac et Jackson dans ses bras, saluant les autres, moins nombreux qu'auparavant. A l'intérieur, Derek les dirigea vers le salon bleu, un petit salon, où il y avait seulement, Derek, Stiles, Danny, Isaac, Jackson et les deux petits. Aaron une fois déposé à terre, se mit a courir partout, a parler seul dans le vide, s'enthousiasment sur la beauté de la salle, et fredonnant. Stiles avait toujours Black dans ses bras, il commença à se réveiller. Ouvrant ses paupières pour dévoiler des yeux bleus. Il gazouillait et souriait à Derek qui était à côté de Stiles, il caressa la joue de Black.

« Hé t'as vu Derek moi j'ai les yeux verts et lui ils sont bleus, moi je préfère les mien car le vert c'est ma couleur préférée, comme l'herbe, les fleurs et tout, tu sais en plus c'était mon anniversaire y quelques mois et papa et maman, ils m'ont offert ce bracelet, il est vert et il est beau, hein, tu trouve aussi, j'espère… c'est vert comme tes yeux à toi aussi, ils sont très beaux aussi. Comme les miens. Oh tu as aussi un joli bracelet, en plus il est vert, mais le mien il est plus beau car c'est papa et maman qui me l'on offert. Et papa et maman c'est les gens que j'aime le plus au monde. C'est qui qui te l'a offert le tien ? C'est quelqu'un que t'aime ? ». Aux dernières phrases, Stiles s'était légèrement tendu, Derek avait répondu positivement et les trois autres souriaient. Isaac avait demandé s'il pouvait tenir Black, Stiles lui donna à contre cœur. Aaron se dirigea vers Danny et Jackson pour leur montrer son si beau bracelet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Stiles regardait amoureusement tour à tour ses deux petits, Derek lui le regardait amoureusement aussi. L'Alpha avec le temps s'était assagit, il ne couchait avec plus personne depuis deux ans, il observait et détaillait Stiles dans les moindres détails, ça ne faisait que trois ans mais ça lui paraissait être une éternité.

Stiles sentait très bon, il avait son odeur mais légèrement masquée par le fait d'être enceint. Une odeur sucrée mais si douce. Derek était apaisé de le sentir. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussés, ils étaient toujours châtain, ses yeux toujours noisettes étaient illuminés par une étincelle de joie. Son visage dont Derek réapprit les moindres détails, sa peau était lisse et toujours parsemée de tâches de rousseurs. Son visage était si fin, rond et sexy. Les yeux de Derek descendaient sur le torse toujours fin qui se soulevait de manière régulière. Derek arrêta son regard sur le ventre rebondit, ses lèvres se pincèrent de tristesse et de frustration, se rappelant que cet homme si beau, si sexy et si excitant enceint, n'était pas le sien mais il aurait pût l'être, il en avait des frissons.

Stiles ne l'avait toujours pas regardé, il n'avait que d'yeux pour les interactions entre ses enfants et les trois Bêtas. Derek soupira fortement et se leva d'un coup faisant sursauter Stiles et lever la tête des Bêta. Il sortit de la salle, pour reprendre ses esprits, demandant à un des servants d'apporter des boissons et des gâteaux. Il attendit que tout soit prêt pour suivre ses serviteurs chargés de plateaux de douceurs qui allaient beaucoup plaire à Stiles, il était très fier de lui d'y avoir pensé. Son cœur rata un battement quant il vit le sourire lumineux de Stiles.

« Ouais Derek il est trop bien, des gâteaux oui oui j'aime ça. Derek t'es trop fort. Je t'aime, je peux venir sur tes genoux s'il te plaîîîîîît ? »

Derek s'installa et tapa sur ses genoux, Aaron sauta tout en allant sur les genoux de Derek, et se pencha pour prendre des gâteaux. Les trois Bêtas s'excusèrent et partirent pour passer la pleine lune dans leurs endroits habituels, Derek lui resta ici, avec Stiles. Ce dernier pris Black des bras d'Isaac. Il chercha le biscuit le plus dur pour le donner à Black qui le mâchonna avec envie et acharnement.

« Je suis heureux d'être là, ça m'avait beaucoup manqué.

-Oui, c'était un peu mort sans toi, mais là en plus des petits, ça va être la fête tous les jours.

-Oh oui, en plus c'est la pleine lune, Aaron va être impossible à gérer, Black ne va pas vouloir dormir et le bébé va faire la fête toute la nuit, mais c'est rien, le pire c'est le troisième trimestre, tu va me voir me plaindre toutes les journées de pleines lunes et les nuit seront impossibles, maudissant le fait d'être enceint.

-Oui je comprends, mais tu es très beau comme ça. Je peux toucher ?

-Euh … oui oui, tout le monde le fais tu peux aussi.

-Ah Derek bouge pas trop je n'arrive pas à manger.

-Aaron, ton langage.

-Désolé, je vais m'asseoir par terre.

-Ça te va bien d'être en colère, tu es … sexy.

-Oh Derek !

-Désolé mais c'est vrai. Fait voir. »

Stiles frissonna lorsque Derek posa sa main sur son ventre rebondi, cette main si chaude qui savait très bien où était les points sensibles de Stiles, ce dernier avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, un gémissement sorti de sa bouche. Derek était heureux voyant l'effet qu'il faisait à Stiles, il caressa plus fort et plus lentement ce ventre si désirable, il se rapprocha de Stiles, leurs souffles se faisaient plus forts. Dans ses bras Black s'était endormi, laissant tomber son gâteau sur les jambes de sa maman. Derek en profita pour plus se rapprocher, son visage quasiment dans le cou de Stiles humant son odeur si envoûtante.

La main de Derek glissa du ventre jusqu'à l'aine puis sur le haut de la cuisse de Stiles. La main poussa le biscuit pour le faire tomber par terre, sa main faisait des allers retour de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur de la cuisse de Stiles, qui lâcha un second gémissement, puis qui pencha sa tête vers celle de Derek, qui posa ses lèvres sur ce cou, qu'il avait désiré pendant toutes ces années. L'autre main se glissait sur le dossier du canapé derrière le cou de Stiles, Derek se penchait de plus en plus, sa main remonta vers l'aine de Stiles. Qui lui commença à bouger son bassin et dirigeait sa main vers celle de Derek, accélérant les mouvements de l'Alpha, qui embrassait sans cesse son cou.

Stiles mit sa main sur la cuisse de Derek, touchant légèrement avec son petit doigt l'érection naissante de ce dernier. Celui ci remonta sa main sur le ventre passant volontairement par l'érection de Stiles. Qui soufflait fort, la main de Derek caressait le bas du ventre de Stiles, touchant souvent cette érection. Maintenant Derek penchait sa tête sur le petit ventre de Stiles soufflant dessus, entendant le rythme cardiaque du bébé. Sa main totalement sur l'érection de Stiles, les vas et vient se furent plus appuyés. Stiles avait la main dans les cheveux de Derek, qui soulevait le haut du jeune homme, embrassant cette peau nue, puis il câlina avec sa joue le ventre. La main remontait jusqu'au ventre, c'était apaisant, il était bien là, il aurait tout donné pour rester à jamais là, contre ce ventre rebondi qui l'excitait tant.

* * *

Stiles souriait en voyant ce magnifique tableau, Black endormi dans ses bras, Aaron dévorant les gâteaux et piquant du nez, des moustaches de lait sur la bouche et Derek, l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais cessait, d'aimer, se reposant contre son ventre, sa main fît des vas et vient dans les cheveux de celui-ci. Aaron se réveilla soudainement, Stiles lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, il l'imita en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche.

Il se leva et se rapprocha de sa maman, regardant le ventre découvert et Derek quasiment endormi dessus, il pencha la tête, sourit, regardant sa maman qui lui donnait un de ses très beaux sourires, Aaron aimait beaucoup les sourire de sa maman. Ses sourires étaient apaisants et lumineux. Stiles défit sa prise des cheveux de Derek pour se pencher sur son premier fils, la main sur la joue, et embrassa sa joue, le petit rougit heureux. Derek avait glissé lorsque Stiles s'était penché, ce qui le réveilla, il ne se releva pas mais tourna sa tête vers le torse penché de Stiles, il regardait la scène totalement apaisé. Stiles se redressa doucement.

Derek tendait sa main vers le visage du petit garçon, qui était un vrai Hale. Le petit lui sourit, il se pencha pour faire un bisou sur le front de Black, puis un autre sur le ventre, puis un sur le front de Derek. Qui était rudement surpris mais très heureux. Il se releva, s'étira en passant très près du cou de Stiles humant cette odeur qu'il aimait tant. Étant totalement redressé il regardait le petit Black, qui se réveillait doucement, il se pencha pour embrasser le nez qui etait semblable à celui de Stiles. Relevant son visage à deux centimètres de celui de Stiles, les deux se regardaient avec désir et passion, et il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Stiles.

Aaron ouvrit grand la bouche pour bailler, lorsqu'il croisait les yeux sévères de Stiles, il mit la main devant sa bouche. Ça faisait déjà cinq heures qu'ils étaient arrivés, il était maintenant dix-neuf heures, Stiles allait demander de quoi faire chauffer du lait pour le petit. Derek pris Aaron dans ses bras et guida Stiles vers leurs chambres où un berceau était déjà monté, les diverses affaires, habilles et jouets étaient rangés. Derek déposa Aaron sur le lit, pris le petit des bras de Stiles. Aaron commençait à se déshabiller dos à Derek pendant que Stiles cherchaient les vêtements de nuit.

* * *

Derek tiqua sur une marque située sur l'épaule d'Aaron, ne la quittant pas des yeux, les sourcils froncés, sa main glissa vers son cou. Quand Stiles remarqua les gestes de Derek, il jeta le vêtement sur la tête d'Aaron, lui demandant de vite s'habiller et de se mettre sous les couvertures. Gêné il leva la tête vers Derek qui le regardait avec des yeux emplis de questions, faisant un vas et vient entre Aaron qui s'habillait et Stiles son cœur battait fort. Derek se tourna et pris le biberon tendu par une des femmes de la cuisine. Quand il regarda Stiles, celui ci était assit sur le lit où Aaron, le regardait avec des yeux qui se fermait frénétiquement.

« Je t'aime mon petit loup, maman t'aime très fort.

-Moi aussi je t'aime très fort. Et papa ? Il m'aime très fort aussi.

-Oui mon chéri, il t'aime énormément mais il ne peut pas te faire un bisou ce soir, il te le ferra demain, donc maman va t'en faire deux. Ça te va ?

-Oui et Derek aussi peut me faire un bisou?

-Bien sûr que je vais t'en faire un, même plusieurs si tu veux.

-Oui, merci Derek ! »

Les bisous fait, Stiles mit sa main dans le dos de Derek pour le pousser dans l'autre chambre pour faire manger Black et ne pas déranger Aaron. Alors que Stiles s'assit dans un fauteuil, Derek lui donna le bébé et le biberon. Le bébé heureux d'être nourrit, tétait goulûment. Derek à genoux à côté de Stiles les regardait puis posa longuement son regard sur le visage de Stiles qui était serin. Stiles se sentant observé tourna sa tête vers Derek, leurs visages à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre. Stiles se pencha très doucement, Derek un peu plus rapidement fît les centimètres qui le séparaient de cette bouche dont il rêvait toutes les nuits.

Le baiser était doux et passionné, Derek lécha la lèvre inférieure de Stiles pour avoir accès à cette langue magique. Les deux avaient les yeux fermés, il était si doux, si lent, différent de ceux qu'ils avaient lors de leurs ébats. Il dura plus de dix minutes, dix minutes de pur bonheur pour les deux. Puis lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs nez se frottèrent puis ils tournèrent la tête se frottant la joue l'une contre l'autre, regardant Black qui avait presque finit, ils le regardèrent, frottant leurs joues encore et encore. Une fois achevé, Derek pris le biberon et Stiles lui fit faire un rot et le petit régurgita sur le haut de Stiles.

* * *

Une fois déposé dans le berceau dans le plus grand silence. Stiles et Derek descendirent pour manger. L'heure était passée les autres avaient déjà fini, alors Derek demanda qu'on leur apporte dans l'une des deux autres chambres. Comme dans le bon vieux temps avait lancé Stiles. En attendant, Stiles (comme par hasard) enleva son haut pour le changer, il cherchait ses vêtements, Derek s'était glissé derrière lui. Stiles se raidit, sentent les mains se glisser vers le haut de son dos, Derek se colla contre lui, caressant son ventre puis alla vers le ventre. La tête dans le cou de Stiles, il commença à l'embrasser, le lécher.

Il retourna Stiles, toujours torse nu pour le voir dans son ensemble, Derek était émerveillé par sa beauté, il se mit à genoux, regardant Stiles. Derek sans quitter les yeux du jeune homme déposa un baiser sur ce ventre tendre. Puis plusieurs, il commença à lécher sensuellement et avidement le ventre, Stiles sous ces coups de langue et ses regards, sentant son érection monter gémit, son bassin commença à bouger, Derek descendit doucement le bas de Stiles, l'érection totalement libérée. L'Alpha embrassa le bout du pénis de Stiles, puis le lécha avidement, regardant toujours son amant dans les yeux, fier de voir ses rougeurs et de le voir haleter sous ses coups de langues.

Ensuite Derek pris entièrement la longueur dans sa bouche, touchant le ventre rebondit qui l'excité tant, il accéléra et en profita pour passer sa main dans son bas pour se toucher tout en faisant des vas et vient sur le membre tendu de l'homme qu'il désirait plus que tout et la main toujours placée sur le ventre. On frappa à la porte, Derek grommelant leur dit de tout laisser à l'entrée. Stiles tût ses gémissements une minute puis repris de plus belle, Derek accéléra les mouvements sur leurs deux membres, sa seconde mains glissa sur les fesses si biens formées et si fermes de l'Oméga.

Il les palpa plus fortement, collant Stiles contre son visage. Puis un doigt malicieux réussit à se glisser dans l'antre si étroite qui l'avait fait jouir de multiple fois, le doigt se glissa assez difficilement n'étant pas lubrifié, mécontent il tendit ses doigts à Stiles pour qu'il les humidifie. Celui ci suça avidement les doigts, enfin Derek les reglissa plus facilement, un second doigt suivi le premier, il réussit à trouver, l'amas de nerf qui fît trembler Stiles et gémir encore plus.

Derek était si heureux, il avait enfin retrouvé celui qu'il aimait, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, _heureux_, Stiles le regarda amoureusement et effaça cette larme. Il caressa la joue de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé, Derek ferma les yeux sentant qu'ils allaient bientôt venir à terme. Stiles glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Derek pour la presser encore plus fortement contre lui accélérant encore plus les mouvements. Quand Stiles jouit enfin Derek ouvrit les yeux pour revoir le visage avec cette expression de jouissance, avalant la semence qui s'était répandue, entendant ses bruits si obscènes et sentent le muscle se resserrait sur ses doigts, il jouit heureux et comblé, il retira ses doigts de cette antre en léchant l'aine de Stiles tout en remontant dans le cou de celui-ci. Ce dernier pris la main souillée par le sperme de Derek pour la lécher avidement Derek gémit remonta son visage pour observer la scène, il se mit à lécher le coin des lèvres où il y avait de la bave.

Une fois séparés, un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, Derek se dirigea vers la porte pour prendre leur repas, Stiles en profita pour rapidement mettre ses vêtements de nuit. Le repas se passa bien, ils riaient du bon vieux temps, Derek posa sa tête sur les cuisses du jeune homme, louchant sur le ventre en face de lui et le caressant, traçant des symboles imaginaires. Pendant que Stiles racontait ses aventures durant ces trois années, se plaignant des grossesses douloureuses et pesantes, d'Aaron trop bruyant, mais raconta qu'il était totalement amoureux de ses enfants, etc... Ils s'endormirent comme ça. Derek se réveilla deux heures après il était apaisé, bien. Il glissa Stiles sous la couverture, l'embrassa une dernière fois. Et se dirigeant vers ses appartements, pour la première fois, il s'endormit, serein, le sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain comme convenu, Stiles et Derek se comportaient comme si de rien n'était, hier c'était juste un cadeau de bienvenue, ils ne recommenceront pas au grand dam de Derek. Mais il sait que c'était important pour Stiles, il était marié, avait deux beau enfants et un en route. Derek pour lui prouver son amour, ne l'harcèlerait pas, ne voulant pas gâcher ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il respectait trop Peter et aimait ses … cousins, il ne pouvait pas leurs faire ça.

Stiles donnait un bout de gâteau à Black pour qu'il patiente après avoir bu son lait, Aaron lui montrait à Danny et Isaac comment il savait très bien manger tout seul, non sans une belle moustache de chocolat au lait. Aaron à lui tout seul était l'attraction de la table. Tout le monde riait, tout le monde était heureux. Une fois le repas fini, Stiles amenait Aaron se laver et s'habiller puis changea Black. Qui s'était après rendormi, Aaron une fois propre sous les ordres de Stiles, jouait dans sa chambre le temps que sa maman se prépare.

Une fois toute la petite famille propre, Stiles mis Black dans un berceau portable et Aaron dans les bras pour descendre rejoindre Danny, Isaac et Jackson dans la véranda, ils discutèrent longtemps, Derek lui avait une réunion avec les royaumes d'Alpha de contrées diverses. Vers quatorze heures, tous le monde était sur les marches comme la veille, sauf Black qui était endormi dans sa chambre. La voiture qui transportait, passa les grilles d'entrée, Stiles se tendit et son visage se crispa de tristesse et douleur, Derek n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Stiles avança quand la porte s'ouvrit. Derek fût choqué lorsqu'il vu un Peter si faible, les yeux cernés et le teint pâle. Stiles avait les larmes aux yeux malgré le fait que Peter lui souriait. Aaron avait serré sa petite main contre le bas de Derek, le visage tout triste. Derek lui tapota la tête en pinçant ses lèvres, il se dirigea vers son oncle pour le prendre dans ses bras, Stiles pris Aaron dans ses bras. Une fois installés dans un des salons, Aaron sur les genoux de son papa, Stiles le visage tourné vers Peter, ses mains emprisonnèrent celle de son mari. Peter avait l'autre main sur le ventre d'Aaron. Il discutait tranquillement avec Derek et les autres. Lui Stiles le regardait tristement, le visage pincé, les yeux emplis de tristesse, Peter le sentait très bien, il enleva sa main de celles de Stiles, pour prendre une de ses mains et commença à faire des cercles sur le plat de sa main.

Le soir venu, après qu'ils aient nourris Black et Aaron couché avec ses bisous, Peter était très fatigué après un repas rapide, il se mit au lit, Stiles se glissa également dans le lit, Peter le pris dans ses bras, une main sur le ventre rebondit de son jeune mari.

« Tu es fantastique tu sais, tu m'as donné des enfants parfait, tu es également parfait. Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu es trop beau pour être avec un vieux fou comme moi, tu m'as tout donné et moi je vais te laisser seul, t'occuper d'élever nos enfants si parfait comme leur maman, tu sais que...

-Tais toi, s'il te plaît, tu vas te rebooster et guérir, tu ne me laissera pas seul, alors tais toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre, tu verra le petit, tu les verras tous grandir et tu m'en ferras plein… plein d'autre enfants, c'est moi qui dois te remercier ! Si tu ne m'avais pas ramené ici quand j'étais petit, je n'aurais rien eu. Je t'aime, je t'aime réellement. Je ne veux pas te perdre alors tais toi si c'est pour dire des conneries. Tais-toi et dors.

-Mmm ma petite femme s'énerve tu sais que j'aime quand tu te fâche, ton petit air sérieux, j'aime, ça me plaît, ça m'excite. Viens ici, que je m'occupe de toi, je vais te donner une petite correction pour avoir été vilain.

-Peter tu es sur, parce...

-Tu es ma petite femme et en plus tu es enceint, tu sais que ça m'excite encore plus quand tu me chevauche, que je vois ton petit ventre et que j'entends tes gémissements. Et je sais que tu es très très excité quand tu as mes petits chiots en toi.

-Oh, Peter, tu trouve toujours les bons mots.

-Mmm aller viens mettre ton petit cul sur moi. Viens crier mon nom, viens me dire que tu aime ce que je te fais, viens pour moi.

-Peter … dis moi est ce que tu es tout dur ? Demanda langoureusement Stiles.

-Oui énormément.

-Mmm... Oui moi aussi je pense à toi à l'intérieur de moi, je pense à toi me remplissant de tout ton sperme, de ton nœud en moi, pour m'honorer de tes chiots.

-Oh Stiles je pourrais venir juste en t'écoutant dire tout ces choses sales, qui passent à travers ta bouche parfaite, cette bouche si douée, ta bouche si salace.

-Tu veux que cette bouche si sale s'occupe de toi, tu veux que je te lèche pour que tu me pénètre mieux ensuite, tu veux que je te regarde pendant que je te suce, je sais que tu aime quand je me comporte comme ta petite pute.

-Stiles, Stiles, Stiles t'es vraiment une cochonne, nos enfants sont à côté, tu as un bébé en toi, et tu sors toutes ces choses si sales de ta bouche. Tu n'as pas honte. Oh … putain … oui »

Stiles s'attelait à sa tâche avec une grande implication, cinq minutes après, il enleva son bas et son haut, pour que Peter voit son ventre plein. Il sait ce que son mari aime, puis il se glissa sur la longueur de son mari, dans un soupir de soulagement, Peter gémit en le caressant partout surtout sur ce ventre qui le faisait tant fantasmer. Stiles se pencha pour embrasser à pleine bouche son mari, qui commença à bouger ses hanches pour que Stiles aille plus vite. Le jeune époux se redressa et accéléra ses mouvements le faisant gémir plus fortement, il se cambra pour que Peter puisse embrasser et lécher son ventre.

Stiles le regarda avec tant d'envie, il aimait voir le père de ses enfants bien s'occuper de lui et ses enfants, être enceint, l'excité terriblement, il aimait être enceint, voir les hommes le regarder avec envie, c'était si érogène ce petit ventre, mais lorsqu'il est à 7-8 mois de grossesse c'est encore pire. Il gémissait le nom de son mari, il accélérait ses mouvements Peter toujours sur le ventre commença à faire des va et vient sur le membre de son jeune amant. Lorsque Stiles se libéra, ses muscles se contractaient tellement que Peter le suivi de peu. Stiles s'allongea à côté de son mari, et s'endormit dans ses bras faibles mais toujours musclés. Peter le suivit rapidement.

Mais ce que personne ne savait c'est que Derek, juste dans la chambre en dessous d'eux, avait suivit toute la conversation, il avait entendu les gémissements de Stiles, des gémissements si forts et nombreux, ils étaient mieux qu'hier, ça lui rappelé le bon vieux temps. Il avait eu très rapidement une érection qu'il avait réglé en même temps que Stiles, il s'imaginait être à la place de Peter, un Stiles à cheval, s'empalant vigoureusement et lui regardant et léchant ce ventre, s'imaginant que s'était leurs petits à l'intérieur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Pendant les deux semaines suivantes Peter s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Stiles toujours triste à ses côtés, essayant de sourire quand Peter le regardait. Danny et Derek l'avaient plusieurs fois pris dans leurs bras. Aaron était un peu plus calme, il comprenait que son papa n'allait pas bien du tout et que sa maman était très triste. Derek s'occupait beaucoup de lui, il lui avait fait visiter les jardins et la forêt. Il était toujours choqué de voir les nombreux tics du petit, ça ne lui faisait maintenant plus aucun doute, il était déjà quasiment sûr, le jour où ils étaient arrivés, ses yeux, ce visages, cette marque. Stiles lui avait presque confirmé lorsqu'ils s'étaient regardés. Mais maintenant c'était sûr. C'était _son fils_, Stiles avait donné naissance à son fils, c'était le sien, il aimait son fils, si fort.

Triste de ne pas avoir put profiter de Stiles portant son chiot. Il aimait aussi Black, il était tout mignon mais ce n'était pas la même chose, Aaron étant plus grand, parlait beaucoup, c'était le parfait mélange entre son physique et ses tics et le comportement de Stiles, c'était leur enfant, il avait été le premier à avoir mis Stiles enceint. Il était très fier de lui. Mais il c'était tut ne voulant pas plus accabler Peter et Stiles.

Quelques jours après, tout le monde était dans la chambre que Peter n'avait pas quittée depuis une semaine. Stiles assis à côté de lui caressant sa main. Il avait demandé à Derek de s'approcher.

« Je sais que tu m'as détesté quand je te l'ai pris mai...

-Non jamais jam...

- Laisse-moi, finir. Que personne ne me coupe la parole et que tout le monde m'écoute. Je sais que tu m'as détesté quand je te l'ai pris, mais j'en suis heureux. Ça m'a fait vivre les trois plus belles années de ma vie, j'ai eu un mari formidable, je ne regrette rien car ça t'as ouvert les yeux. Stiles est fantastique et merveilleux, il est celui qui mérite le plus d'être heureux. Quand je partirai je veux que tu veilles sur lui, que tu lui donne tout ce qu'il veut, je veux que tu lui donne autant d'enfant qu'il veut, tu dois tout faire pour que jamais ce beau sourire parte de cette figure. Je veux que tu veilles sur nos enfants comme j'ai veillé sur Aaron, je veux que tu aime ses enfants comme tu aimerais les tiens. Toi Stiles, je veux que tu t'occupe bien de nos enfants, tu les chériras et les élèvera du mieux que tu peux, je veux que tu sois si heureux … tu mérite tellement mieux que moi…qui te laisse trois ans après notre fabuleux mariage, avec trois enfants. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais à jamais, mais mon amour pour toi, ne sera jamais aussi fort que celui de Derek. J'ai confiance en lui, il veillera sur vous. Il vous aime déjà tellement. C'est pour ça que je nous ai fait venir ici, Derek je ne te demande qu'une seule chose aime Stiles et ses enfants autant que je les aime, rachète toi et profite de ce bonheur que je te donne. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, dès que j'ai amené Stiles la première fois ici, je l'ai su. »

Il unit alors les mains de Derek et Stiles, Derek avait des larmes qui coulaient en abondance, Stiles lui s'était penché dans le cou de Peter en pleurant très fort et les larmes inondant le cou de son mari.

« Stiles, mon amour, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer, je m'aime pas ça tu le sais. Le bébé le ressent aussi et il est triste. Je veux te voir sourire, s'il te plaît souri pour moi, ne soit pas triste. Souris moi, je veux mourir en voyant ton sourire radieux, pense à nos enfants, sois fort pour eux. »

Stiles essayait de sourire mais c'était un sourire forcé et crispé, les larmes re-sortirent aussi tôt, plus fortes et plus bruyantes. Quelles que heures plus tard Derek était assis sur un fauteuil regardant Peter et Stiles, il se demandait si Stiles ferait ça pour lui, s'il était à la place de Peter. Il était si triste de l'état de son oncle mais tellement heureux, il allait avoir Stiles, enfin pour lui. En plus avec le consentement de son oncle, il était heureux. Mais tellement honteux de ces idées déplacées. Stiles lui regardait Peter, avec un grand sourire, les larmes avaient enfin cessé. Donnant un sourire radieux et amoureux à Peter, qui lui commença à partir doucement, heureux et apaisé.

Aaron était dans le salon avec Danny, Isaac et les autres. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, Stiles lui avait dit de faire un bisou à son papa, et de lui dire au revoir. Il voyait sa maman pleurer, il avait pleuré aussi comprenant que son papa partait et qu'il ne le verrait que dans très longtemps.

Quand son cœur cessa de battre, Stiles l'embrassa, se tournant vers Derek et pleura dans ses bras, des cris de tristesses sortir de sa bouche, puis il se leva pour prendre Aaron dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers la chambre des enfants, se jetant sur le lit avec Aaron dans ses bras et pleura fort, très fort. Durant trois jours, il resta ici, se murissant un peu, Derek et Danny s'étaient occupés des enfants pendant ce temps. Les larmes s'étaient taries 36 heures après. Il sorti de sa chambre après s'être préparé pour l'enterrement. Il souriait comme Peter lui avait fait promettre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Quatre mois plus tard, Stiles allongé sur son lit, fatigué car c'était la pleine lune et le huitième mois de grossesse, c'était dur avec un petit chiot qui était très énervé et gigoté dans tout les sens. Derek lui avait la main sur le ventre, à chaque fois qu'il le sentait bouger, il avait le cœur qui battait à chaque fort plus fort. Depuis la déclaration de Peter, il avait était doux avec Stiles, faisant attention à ses besoins, il ne l'avait pas touché mais là c'était différent. Il voyait Stiles avec un ventre si rond et si gros, il avait de la sueur sur le front et plus il approché du terme plus son odeur était forte et attirante. Il voulait tout faire pour soulager Stiles de cette douleur, ce n'était pas comme les contractions, c'était lorsque le bébé bougeait pendant plus de cinq minutes, il était très agité, puis se calmait ensuite.

Derek découvrit le ventre lentement, il le caressa avec son nez, puis avec sa joue, il poussa enfin l'oreille pour entendre les battements de cœur régulier et rassurant du petit. Il regarda Stiles dans les yeux, Stiles passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, un tic que Derek adorait, c'était totalement inconscient. Mais ça donnait envie à tout le monde d'approcher ses lèvres pulpeuses et attirantes. Derek lui lança un sourire, souffla sur le ventre, déposa de nombreux baisers puis lécha avidement ce ventre si sensuel. Stiles qui avait observé la scène, jeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant fortement.

Une érection commença à apparaître, Derek la remarquant, souri et continua plus pressé. Mais quand Stiles gémit son nom, il arrêta, se leva et embrassa Stiles qui gémissait, sentant la main pressé sur son érection. Derek se mis sur ses cuisses frottant leurs deux érections ensembles. Il sorti leurs deux virilités, les branlant ensembles, Stiles haletait et Derek embrassait son ventre. Lorsqu'ils vinrent tout les deux, ils se rependirent sur le ventre bien rond. Derek l'embrassa, tout en pénétrant l'antre de Stiles avec ses doigts lubrifiés de leurs spermes.

Puis une fois bien préparé Derek lui demanda s'il était capable de s'empaler sur lui. Si ça ne lui ferait pas mal au dos. Stiles les lèvres gonflées, rouges et humides de plaisir avait hoché la tête. Derek s'allongea alors et Stiles frottait ses fesses contre la queue de Derek, gémissant de manières perverses. Derek avait les mains sur les fesses les écartant, impatient. Stiles lui sourit en léchant sa mâchoire et ses lèvres, puis s'empala sec sur la virilité de Derek, qui poussa un râle de bien être.

Il s'entait enfin cet antre tellement serré qu'il aimait tant, anormalement, qui l'avais fait fantasmer toute sa vie. Stiles lui souriait, sa bave coulait de sa bouche. Derek lécha la bave sur le torse fin et albâtre, puis toucha le ventre et le lécha de manière appliquée.

« Cris pour moi, bébé. Hurles, hurles. Fais sentir à ton bébé comment papa prend bien soin de toi. Joui pour moi. Ooooh oui resserre toi sur moi, oh oui comme ça. Dis moi comme tu aime ça dis, lui comme tu aime que je m'occupe de toi.

-Oui oui oui Derek, j'aime … j'aime quand tu es en moi, j'aime quand mon cul est remplis d'une queue si longue … si grosse … si dure. J'aime ta queue, je l'aime, je veux que tu jouisses en moi, que tu te noue en moi et m'honore de tes petits. Baise-moi comme ta femme et ta chienne. Fais moi crier … oooh oui c'est ça papa s'occupe si bien de maman, maman aime ça. Elle aime être pleine de semence et de chiots. Derek … oui … Derek je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement.

-Mon amour, je t'aime aussi tellement. Tu es encore plus excité qu'avant, c'est le fait d'avoir un chiot en toi, ou le fait de me retrouver. Je t'aime tu sais, je t'aime tellement. Je suis heureux, tellement_ heureux _que tu me sois revenu. Je t'aime tellement. »

Derek voyait Stiles qui commençait à venir, il caressa les fesses, léchant le ventre tout observant Stiles jouir, il aime voir cette expression la sensation de l'anus de Stiles se contractant sur son membre gonflé de bonheur, il jouit en mouillant le ventre de son amant. Stiles gémit une nouvelle fois, lorsque Derek se noua en lui, ça faisait dû bien à tous les deux, ça faisait si longtemps. Ils étaient heureux et enfin complet.

Derek prit Stiles dans ses bras, il le serrait tellement fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte. Il en avait peur.

« Tu sais, je t'avais pris comme acquis, je ne me rendais pas compte de ta valeur, de ce que tu étais pour moi. Quand tu me racontais ce que les autres te faisaient, ça m'énervais, je les haïssais, ça m'était si insupportable de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que moi, profitait de tes atouts, te faisant du bien. Je ne le supportais pas, j'étais fou de rage. Je voulais tous les tuer, surtout Peter, quand il m'a dit qu'il te prenait, qu'il t'enlevait de mes mains, j'ai totalement pété un câble, j'étais fou, j'avais si mal. Mais ma rage à pris le pas. Le loup ne voulait pas que tu t'éloigne. Alors je l'ai fais quand je m'en suis rendu compte, je voulais me tuer, je me haïssais. Je voulais m'excuser à genoux et implorer vos excuses, vous dire de rester mais vous étiez partis. Je suis devenu amorphe pendant quelques mois, puis la première année, j'ai baisé je ne sais combien de gars, mais aucun ne te valait, ils te ressemblaient physiquement, mais ce n'était ni ton odeur, ni ta voix, ni ton cul. J'essayais en vint de savoir comment tu faisais pour être comme ça. Je t'aimais tellement. Tu étais tout pour moi. Pendant les deux autres années, je n'ai plus du tout couché avec d'autres. Je ne voulais que toi, toi et seulement toi, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Je ne disais que je n'étais qu'un con égoïste, je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à toi. Quand j'ai su que vous reveniez j'étais tellement heureux que j'en ai pleuré, j'allais me racheter même si tu n'aurais pas était mien, je te traiterai comme la chose la plus précieuse de mon monde. Moi quand je t'ai vu, c'était vrai tu étais enfin là, près de moi, si beau, je voulais pleurer, j'ai pleuré. Quand j'ai vu tes petits, ils étaient beaux comme toi, même si ça m'a fait mal de te voir heureux sans moi, ça m'a fait plaisir. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, je t'aime. Lorsque j'ai compris pour Aaron, j'étais si heureux, tu avais porté et mis au monde mon enfant, notre premier enfant, le tien, le mien. Je l'aime, j'aime Black, je l'aime aussi. Je te...

-Derek je...

-Non attends je n'ai pas fini. Je-je te ferrais plein d'autres enfants, je veux suivre toutes tes grossesses, j'en profiterais un max...

-Derek, s'il te...

-Non attends, j'ai bientôt fini. Je t'aiderais dans tes douleurs, je te ferrai pleins de trucs que tu aimes tant, je te donnerais le monde. Tu sais je te ferrais pleins d'enfants, je me nouerai tout le temps en toi, tu sais, tu es le seul en qui je peux me nouer. Je n'avais pas compris avant. Mais lui avait déjà tout compris, tu es sien, il me faisait me nouer en toi, mais je ne comprenais pas. Il a voulu te faire sien en te donnant ses enfants. Et en...

-Derek, la ferme, je t'aime aussi. Je veux aussi tous tes petits, j'en suis très heureux mais appel le médecin, vite ! Il veut sortir. Dépêche-toi ! Je te tuerais sinon. Vite, bouge-toi !

-Oh putain, oui oui, je-je pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant … j'y vais vite. Le petit arrive, vite, le médecin... Vite ! Vite ! »

* * *

Trois heures après, le médecin, leur avais annoncé que c'était un petit bonhomme. Caesar avait dit Stiles. Derek lui souri Aaron sautait de joie et avais fait un bisou sur le nez de son nouveau petit frère. Black lui dans les bras de Derek souriait et dit « Black aime Caesar ». Derek alla coucher les deux enfants pour laisser Stiles se reposer, la cicatrise lui tirait assez. Derek s'était allongé à côté de lui, l'embrassant et embrassant son nouveau petit garçon.


	7. Prologue

**Prologue**

Deux ans et demi plus tard, Derek nageait dans le bonheur, malgré les humeurs massacrantes de Stiles, fatigué et exubéré. Leur vie était bien rempli, ils étaient seuls au château, tout le monde était marié et avait son propre foyer, à côté du château. Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter leur Alpha. Isaac était enceint de son deuxième enfant de Jackson, Jackson s'était très bien improvisé à la vie de père, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Danny lui avait eu des jumeaux et avait récemment accouché d'une petite fille. Il s'était trouvé un Alpha du nom d'Ethan qui avait rejoint la meute de Derek.

Quant à Stiles, un an après avoir donnait naissance à Caesar, il avait donné naissance à trois jolies petites filles aux doux noms de Daria, Elia et Floria. Il avait maudit Derek de lui avoir fait trois petits chiots en même temps. Il ne l'avait pas laissé le toucher durant les trois derniers mois de grossesses et les deux semaines qui suivirent. Mais il avait craqué, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, son mari lui manquait trop. Et celui ci c'était fait _très_ bien pardonné.

Maintenant, 9 mois après avoir donné naissance aux triplées, Stiles était à son sixième mois de grossesse, quand il l'avait appris, il avait pleuré et frappé Derek. Il avait pleuré un jour entier menaçant et insultant Derek, mais Isaac lui avait annoncé qu'il était lui aussi enceint. Ils allaient pouvoir tous les deux parler de leurs enfants qui auront le même âge, qui seront meilleurs amis comme leurs mamans, etc... Et il avait joyeusement retrouvé le lit de Derek, ils fêtèrent la nouvelle toute la nuit jusqu'à dix heures du matin.

Après les triplets, cette grossesse parue tellement facile. Il était tout simplement heureux, il souriait en voyant les petits heureux et s'amusant, Aaron jouant les grands frères bienveillants. Ils allaient avoir sept enfants, mais Derek en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il aimait sa famille nombreuse et voulait une meute. Et surtout il aimait voir Stiles enceint de ses petits, il était plus sensuel et encore plus obscène quand temps normal. Il aimait voir ce ventre rebondit, entendre ses petits louveteaux dans le ventre de leur maman. Il aimait voir Stiles s'exciter sur ses cuisses et voir ce ventre si désirable en face de lui, il aimait le langage cru de Stiles. Il aimait le voir se gaver, il aimait voir et sentir son corps changé, des fesses plus grosses et plus rondes, ce visage, plus rond plus beau et souriant que jamais. La grossesse lui allait si bien.

Quand Derek était seul ou que Stiles dormait dans ses bras, il pensait à son oncle. Le remerciant de lui avoir laissé Stiles, il avait bien veillé sur ses enfants. Il aimait son oncle, il aimait sa famille, il aimait sa meute, il aimait son mari. Il était pleinement heureux.


End file.
